Steven Universe-Pearl Petals
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Aftermath of "So Many Birthdays." Steven and Pearl share a heartwarming moment of peace during a beautiful night.


Steven Universe: Pearl Petals

Here is a oneshot I'm doing that I thought of during "So Many Birthdays." I hope you enjoy.

**PLOT**: _Following the aftermath of "So Many Birthdays," Pearl has been feeling more upset and anxious of seeing Steven grew older. And only Steven can bring her closer. No pairings included._

* * *

The days went short and peaceful. The night sky was illuminated with the ghostly white moon and sparkling diamond stars surrounding it. The Gem leader, Garnet, decides to go on a mission with Amethyst to the ancient grounds of China to retrieve a certain gem to bubble. At the same time, Steven and Pearl were all alone in the house with it being eerierly quiet.

Steven glances at the clock that merely ticked, but of how silent the place is, it sounds like a heartbeat, thumping in his ears.

**10: 30 P.M.**

It was pretty late, and Steven wants to spend time with Peedee and Connie. As he was ribboned in his own thoughts, he was interrupted by a small sniffle.

He turned around and stared at the couch, where Pearl was laying. She was not in her room, oddly. There was hardly a time she snoozed or rest in the living room. She clutched on a chocolate brown teddy bear, snuggling it with all her might. Her face was wet and shimmering with crystal tears, each dancing on her cheeks as she cried. Her uncontrollable sobbing reduced to small hiccups, and eventually to small breathing.

Steven placed a blanket over her, to make her warm and comfortable. He wiped her own tear and noticed how cold and solid it is. It was a tiny crystal. It slowly disappeared and evaporated into the atmosphere.

The tall Gem then rubbed her eyes, which were red from all that crying. Steven and her focused on each other. Pearl whimpered and tried hard not to cry anymore, but couldn't. She embraced Steven as tightly as she could. Steven felt the tears drop and soak his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and brought her closer.

"Pearl...I...I never seen you like this," he whispered with sympathy, "You're...crying. I haven't seen you cry this hard since..." he paused. The Gem was weak with emotional anguish, and Steven hold tightly to her hand. Pearl choked on her own tears, and all Steven could do is comfort her.

He hushed her, drying her tears out with a tissue. "Pearl's there's no need to cry. I know I accidentally grow older and almost died, but there's no need to cry." He exhaled as he tried to sing.

"_Every Gem is born, and most of them have to mourn. But you can't let your world be detached, your life is how it is and how it match. Precious Gems give every ounce of their life, they had their chance and proved themselves through sacrifice. The world can be so cruel, but its how the Earth rule. Just don't feel helpless, don't feel hopeless, there's just no need to cry. There's just no need to cry, there's just no need to cry. There's just no need to cry...cryyyyyyy...ryyyy..._"

He ceased his singing, only hearing Pearl's breathing. Peaceful breathing. "...Steven," she mumbled with a sleppy content smile, "...I love you. Like a son..." That caused Steven to smile and blush. He was okay, and so was Pearl. He noticed she was dozing off, fast asleep from massive exhaustion.

He layed her on the couch and covered her with the same baby blue blanket. He is just happy that everyone is happy. It was a late Friday night, and he wasn't just ready to sleep yet, so he watched Television quietly.

Hours later, a light blue ray of light appeared, showing Garnet and Amethyst at the Warp Pad. The atmosphere was light and oozed with joy. Garnet gently pecks Pearl on the cheek, as Amethyst gently ruffles Pearl's hair. They went upstairs to see Steven, who was beaming when they arrived.

"Hey guys," he said as he grabs a handful of popcorn from the popcorn bowl and munched on it, "How it go?"

"Perfect," Garnet responds with a smile, "You really helped her, and I'm glad you're alright as well." "Yeah," Amethyst agrees, then grew a wide grin, "But let's spend the night with FUN!" As the two youngest Gems have loads of fun, Garnet went downstairs and once again glimpses at Pearl.

She hugs her and whispered to her ear,

"_All is right in the world_."

**-End-**

* * *

Leave reviews please! I tried hard on this one, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
